Confrontation
by nacotic
Summary: ...got bored and wrote this tonight, sorry if you dun like it.


Title: Confrontation

Author: nacotic

Category: Romance and with any luck humor

Status: done

Rating: Uhm yes. Very G.

Pairings: Sam/Jack (old yet so very classic)

Summary: this is just an exploration in the feelings of Sam and Jack.

Disclaimer: No I don't own the characters that I am about to, in all senses of the word, pervert for the sake of my own littleamusements and whims.

Author Notes: Hi. I'm nacotic. I've been away from the fic writing for a while and have changed my name so… but I'm hoping for a fresh start.

Right. Let's set the scene. It's time for Sam and Jack to get together. And we all know someone's desperate for something either to get started or for something to be gotten over. And as author, I must admit I'm desperate for it to be the former as I can't stand Pete gags>>

I'm getting more and more anxious as I draw closer to his place. OK.. so there's still 3 blocks to go. But I know it's only gonna get worse but nothing ever seems to help. I indicate and pull over about 20 feet from his drive way. After all… the more time I have to prepare myself, the more composed a front I can present. I can feel my pulse, I can feel my heart beat.

I step out of the car and feel the cool evening, damp evening air wrap around my shoulders in a subliminalattempt to move me inside quicker. But, the closer I get the more this seems like such a stupid idea. If I put him on the spot it'll just make him put up walls. I know him well enough to know that.

Approaching a close friend like this is just such a stupid idea. He's not going to tell me anyway. Deep down it's so obvious… but he'd never admit it… for whatever reason.

I grab the beers I've bought with me as a peace offering and prepare myself to ask him the big question… I think I'll practise it so it doesn't come out wrong. I want to ask him once, and once only. Just above a whisper I practise, "Jack. Do you like-

Shit. A car's pulling up. Of all the times in the world, and come to think of it… most worlds, to come and visit this has to be the worst time of all. I watch as the figure gets out and locks the doors remotely.

Bounding up to me with a beam all over her face she grins. "Hi Daniel! What are you doing here?"

…Now what? I can hardly tell her I was about to confront Jack about how he feels about her.

"Uh… I just… thought I'd drop round and see if Jack wanted a few beers." I say desperately hoping it didn't sound questionable.

She looks at me then seems to compute what I've said… looks like I've gotten clearance on that one. Phew. "Well… he invited me round… said he had something he wanted to talk about but I'm sure another guest will be fine. She grins.

Filled with agreement, and a want to get out of the cold I follow her up the path… hmm… did I lock my door? I'll check. "Sam, I'll be with you in a bit, forgot something."

"Kay." She says continuing up the path.

I go back to the car and check… oh… I did. I lock the doors and with that I head back up to the door, looks like she's knocked and waiting for the door to open.

I watch as light floods onto the porch bathing her in it as Jack looms dark against the light. He hasn't seen me yet, I'm about to semi-shout out a greeting when I stop to hear the conversation.

"Hi Jack, I've bought beer, and Da-"

"Sam. I can't do this anymore. I asked you round so I could tell you that I…"

He falters… I take the chance to conceal myself and watch through the bushes... thoughI kind of feel like a perv... wouldn't want to spoil the moment.While he's sitting there with a dopey look on his face she looks for me but can't see me.

"I want you. I need you in my life and if it means I retire as Colonel and just have a civilian role within the SGC I'll do it for you."

…Well… that answers my question. I wasn't quite expecting to spend my eveningstanding behind some bushes but at least I'm hearing what I wanted to hear.

Sam looks at him… checks to see if I'm about then looks back at him…

"I… don't know what to say… ok… I do. Nothing." With that she stops talking and takes a step forward to pash him.

I really don't want to interrupt so I wander back down the path to my car, unlock it, get in and drive over to Teal'c's in the knowledge that they're together… FINALLY

I smile, start the car and amble off down the road.


End file.
